A Second Chance At A First Time
by Spuffy
Summary: Buffy and Spike have been best friends forever. What happens when Buffy is raped and Spike shows her that rape, sex and making love are totally different things. And What will their parents think when the best friend preschoolers become lovers?
1. Default Chapter

"You know this Spike guy really is hott" Faith stated as she picked up a picture of Buffy and Spike from Buffy's night stand.

"He's my best friend I don't look at him that way" Buffy replied from her spot on the bed.

"Hey, I thought I was your BFF" Faith said.

"You both are" Buffy replied.

"If we're both your best friends then why have we never met?" Faith asked.

"I don't know" Buffy replied.

"He's the one who lives next door right?" Faith asked.

"Yea, that's him" Buffy replied.

"Well if you're not into him B, I'm totally going to jump his bones" Faith replied.

"Fai, you'd jump anybody's bones" Buffy smirked.

"Only cause I can" Faith said the cliche "I mean who would turn down this bod" she said as she did a quick cat walk turn.

Both girls burst out laughing and Faith plopped down on the bed beside Buffy.

"So what's up with you and Angel?" Faith asked "Well, I know what's 'up' on him, but what about you?" she asked.

"Faith you have such a sick mind" Buffy laughed.

"But seriously are you into him?" Faith asked.

"No, and he just doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to be his girlfriend" Buffy replied.

Later that day Buffy is with her other best friend.

"It's so cool that your parents are letting you move into the pool house. You even have your own bathroom and kitchen in here" Buffy said.

"My parents are trying to make it seem like they're letting move in here, but really they're kicking me out of the house cause they want my old room. My mom's pregnant again and they need the room for the new baby" Spike replied.

"Oh, well I still think it's cool that you're living in here now" Buffy said as she looked around the pool house. "I mean you've want to move in here since we were like 10" she added.

"Yea, but the reason I wanted to move in here then was because I wanted to stay up all night watching cartoons" Spike laughed.

"I think that's still the reason you wnat to move out here" Buffy joked.

"Oh you think so do you?" Spike smirked.

Buffy nodded and then squealed when Spike started chasing her around the room. Spike finally caught her and tossed her onto the bed and started tickling her.

When Spike's mom walked in Spike was straddling Buffy's hips with her hands pinned above her head.

"Hello Mrs. Giles" Buffy said.

"Hello Elizabeth, William would you kindly get off of her. I mean I knew you were getting to a sexual age, but I never thought you two would be, you know" Mrs Giles blushed.

"Oh no we weren't" Buffy gasped.

"Ya, we were just playing, mom please" Spike said "And mom don't say sexual" he added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came to tell William that it was time for dinner" Mrs Giles said and then left.

"I can't believe she thought that we were..." Buffy said.

"I know, I should probably go for dinner now" Spike replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Buffy said as she left the pool house and went home.

"Thank-you" Buffy said as she paid the taxi driver and stumble out of the vehicle.

She had been out for another night of drinking with the girls. She wasn't really sure what time it was, but it had to have been around three o'clock. Normally her curfew was midnight, but her parents were out of town for the weekend.

'Shit' Buffy thought 'Where the hell are my keys?' She fumbled through her purse for a few more minutes before realising that her keys were nowhere to be found.

Spike. He would be fast asleep in the pool house. She could go to him. He would help her.

"Spike" Buffy called as she opened the door to the pool house.

"Buffy, it's the middle of the night. Couldn't you wait till morning to come and see me" Spike grumbled.

"Sorry, but I lost my keys. Can I bunk with you for the night?" Buffy asked.

"Sure" Spike replied as he lifted his covers to let her in.

"Thanks" Buffy replied as she climbed into his bed.

They laid in silence for 5 minutes before Buffy said.

"Can you sleep?" she asked.

"Nope" Spike replied.

"We should do something then" Buffy said.

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"I don't knnow...............we could go swimming" Buffy suggested.

"Okay" Spike replied as he climbed out of bed.

"Wait" Buffy said.

"What now?" Spike sighed.

"I don't have my bathing suit" Buffy replied.

"Just go in your bra and panties" Spike replied.

"Fine, but to make it fair you have to go in your boxers" Buffy replied.

It was a good thing that Mr and Mrs Giles were heavy sleepers, because there were loud playful cries and laughs coming from their pool area.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

And I promise to update soon!

Spuffy 


	2. Chapter 2

When Buffy and Spike woke up they were both still in their under garments, passed out on his bed.  
  
"This was fun" Buffy said.  
  
"It was" Spike replied.  
  
"We should do this more often" Buffy said.  
  
"We should" Spike replied and they both started laughing.  
  
"But seriously, I want us do to more together. I feel like we're drifting apart and I don't want that" Buffy said.  
  
"I know" Spike replied as he pulled Buffy into a hug.  
  
"Ever since my parents put me in that stupid all girls private school, instead of the public school with you" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Just because we don't go to the same school doesn't anymore doesn't mean we still can't be best friends" Spike said.  
  
"I know, it just feels like I'm losing you" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. You'll never lose me. I'll always be there for you" Spike replied.  
  
"Do you remember when my parents started fighting?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, we were ten and you couldn't listen to them, so you would climb out your window and sleep with me in my room" Spike smiled.  
  
"I did that for about month before my parents got devorced" Buffy smiled.  
  
"And nobody ever knew" Spike laughed.  
  
"My parents never were very smart" Buffy laughed.  
  
"And what about the time when we were fourteen and our parents wouldn't let us go out with our friends so we just made dummies and put them in our beds. Our parents thought we were sleeping" Spike burst out laughing.  
  
"And then there was the first time we got drunk. OUr parents didn't even notice" Buffy laughed.  
  
"I never will understand why they didn't notice. I was stumbing all over the play and you couldn't stop giggling" Spike said.  
  
"Like I said they never were smart" Buffy replied.  
  
"So are we going out tonight?" Faith asked Buffy over the phone.  
  
"You bet we are" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, my dad needs the phone, so quick, where and when. I'll meet you there" Faith said.  
  
"The Bronze at eight" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, see you then" Faith said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Buffy and Faith walked into the Bronze together. Buffy was wearing a tight black micromini skirt and a dangerously low red top. Faith was wearing her usual black leather pants and tight white tank top.  
They started boozing it up thanks to their fake idees that they had bought a few months before.  
  
Buffy and Faith get invited upstairs into one of the 'private' rooms with these two guys. The guys seems nice so they go. After about 10 minutes of making out Faith and her guy leave to go and do a little dancing. As soon as they leave Buffy wished she hadn't gone up there. The guy was starting to get grabbie hands and Buffy was getting uncomforterble. She went to leave, but the guy grabbed her arm and threw her down on the bed. The guy turned away for a second and that was her chance to call for help. She knew that no one would here her if she yelled, the music was too loud. So she quickly pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she knew she could count on.  
  
"Hello?" came a sleepy voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Spike, I need your help, there's this guy and I think he's going to..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Where are you?" Spike demanded.  
  
"In one of the private room upstairs at the Bronze" Buffy replied.  
  
"What number?" he asked.  
  
"Three" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'll be right there" Spike said.  
  
"Please hurry" Buffy replied and then hung up the phone.  
  
"Come on, relax" the guy said as he undid his belt.  
  
"Just leave me alone, please" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry this'll be fun, I promise" the guy said, he was naked now.  
  
"Please" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"You know you want this" the guy said as he grabbed both of her hands with one of his, while he ripped off her shirt with the other.  
  
"No" Buffy sobbed even louder "Stop it"  
  
"Just shut up" the guy said as he leaned in and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Get off me" Buffy cried as she pushed the guy away and ran for the door, but the guy was faster than her. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed.  
  
Buffy screamed.  
  
"You and I both know that no one is going to hear you" the guy said as he stood over her and lifted her skirt so it was around her waist. He then massaged one of her breasts in his hand.  
  
"You might as well enjoy it, cause it's going to happen anyways" the guy said.  
  
Buffy didn't have the strength to say anything back. She now had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Buffy slowly moved her arms to her side to grip the sides of her panties, the last thing between her and him.  
  
"Get ready for me" the guy laughed as he ripped her panties off. Her fingers were numb from trying to hold onto them so tight.  
  
Buffy screamed and arched her back as the guy slammed into her. The pain was unberable. She was helpless to do anything. All she could think about was how much it hurt and how much she wanted it to stop.  
  
"You're a virgin aren't you" the guy laughed as he continued to pound into her.  
  
Buffy wimpered with every trust the guy made.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah baby yeah" the guy was yelling now.  
  
Buffy didn't understand how something so painful for her could be so pleasureful for him.  
  
And finally it was over. The guy climbed off her. Buffy just laid there crying while the guy got dressed.  
  
"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" the guy laughed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I hope that rape scene wasn't too heavy.  
  
Spuffy 


	3. Chapter 3

"Buffy" Spike called as he ran down the hall to private room number 3.  
  
When he opened the door he found Buffy curled up in a bal,l naked on the bed. His stomach dropped to the floor. He was too late. He closed the door behind himself and slowly walked over to her.  
  
"Buffy luv are you okay?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy wimpered. Spike looked down and saw the pool of blood underneath her and all over her thighs.  
  
"Luv, I'm going to take you to see a doctor okay" Spike said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy nodded.  
  
He pulled his shirt off and put it on her, it was big enough to cover her whole body. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up and carried her out to his car.  
  
"He wouldn't stop and it hurt so much" Buffy said quietly to Spike as he carried her.  
  
"I'm so sorry luv. I wish I could have been here to stop him" Spike replied.  
  
"What if he comes back?" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let that bastard ever touch you again" Spike reasured her.  
  
The car ride to the hospital is quiet and conversationless, but Buffy and Spike were holding hands the whole way. They have the kind of connection that doesn't need words.  
  
Once they get to the hospital Spike carries her in to the emergency. They are put to the front of the line and get in to see a nurse right away. Buffy is laid down on a bed with the curtain pulled around for privacy.  
  
"So, what happen? It looks like you lost a lot of blood" the nurse asked.  
  
Buffy started to sob loudly and Spike pulled the nurse away from a moment.  
  
"She was raped" Spike said to the nurse.  
  
"Oh...........um, okay" the nurse said and then they went back over to Buffy.  
  
"I'm going to page the doctor and she'll come down and see you. Chances are you're going to have to stay over night" the nurse said to Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded and the nurse left.  
  
A few minutes later a young woman walks in, she intorduces herself as Abby, the doctor on call.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about what happen to you tonight" Abby said as she approched Buffy's side.  
  
Buffy sobbed, but nodded.  
  
"We're you raped?" Abby asked politly.  
  
Buffy nodded tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"Do you know the man who raped you?" Abby asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Okay" Abby replied making a quick note on her chart.  
  
"I just want you to know how brave you're being okay?" Abby said as she gave Buffy's hand a light squeeze.  
  
Buffy sighed, maybe doctors weren't so bad after-all.  
  
"Now I'm going to have to have a look and see where you're bleeding. So your friend here is going to have to wait outside" Abby said indecating Spike.  
  
"No" Buffy spoke for the first time.  
  
"Buffy, it's hospital policy that all males must leave the room when a female is having a pelvic exam" Abby replied.  
  
"If he leaves, so do I" Buffy replied.  
  
"The ladies wishes" Spike said when Abby looked at him.  
  
"Fine, but you can't tell anyone or else I'll get in big trouble" Abby replied.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said.  
  
"No problem" Abby replied.  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to need you to just lie back" Abby said and Buffy did as told. Spike moved to Bufy's side and held her hand.  
  
"Put your feet here in these stirupts and legs apart. That's good. Now just breathe deep" Abby instructed.  
  
"Good, now just relax. This is going to be a little cold" Abby said and Buffy fllinched when she felt Abby incert the wierd thing that looked like a ducks beak.  
  
"Okay, I'm done" Abby said a few minutes later.  
  
"I'll be back with your results in about an hour" Abby said "Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfterble?" Abby asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks" Buffy replied quietly.  
  
"Okay" Abby replied "Just yell if you want anything" Abby said as she left the room.  
  
"She was nice" Spike said to Buffy once Abby had left.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"You should get some rest while we wait for the results" Spike said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied and she lifted the covers indecating that she wanted Spike to join her.  
  
Spike climbed into the bed and buffy snuggled into his chest. It was the first time all night that she had felt safe and protected.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
Abby came back an hour later like she had said she would.  
  
"Okay, unfortunatly Buffy you lost a lot of blood and you have one rip in your vaginal wall that I'm afraid might open again, so I want you to spend a few days here in the hospital. Just in case. You understand don't you?" Abby said.  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'll have a nurse move you upstairs into one of the private rooms" Abby said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
"Thank-you" Spike said to Abby as she left.  
  
Not too long after that a nurse came in and moved Buffy into her private room upstairs.  
  
"If there's anything you need all you have to do is press this button" the nurse said to Buffy before leaving.  
  
"Will you spend the night here with me?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll do whatever you want" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh my god! B I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you alone with that guy" Faith said as she rushed into the room.  
  
Not even noticing Spike she ran straight to Buffy's side.  
  
"You couldn't have known" Buffy replied.  
  
"No, but I should have stayed with you anyways" Faith said.  
  
"So you're Faith" Spike said when the room went silent.  
  
"And you must be Spike" Faith replied.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you" Spike said.  
  
"Same here" Faith replied.  
  
"Well, you're definately a better best friend then I am" Faith said sadly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Spike asked.  
  
"You were there for Buffy when I wasn't" Faith sobbed.  
  
"You didn't know" Spike replied.  
  
"I should have known" Faith replied.  
  
"Faith don't beat yourself up" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I need to go. I hope you get better soon" Faith said as she ran out of the room crying.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!........................I'll update once I have 45 reviews!  
  
Spuffy! 


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy and Spike were both cuddled in Buffy's hospital bed.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yes, luv?" Spike replied.  
  
"I can't believe that that was my first time" Buffy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
"I mean my first time having sex. I always dreamed that it would be with someone I was in love with and that loved me back" Buffy said.  
  
"That doesn't have to be your first time" Spike replied.  
  
"Yea right...and who's going to change that?" Buffy sighed.  
  
Spike gave Buffy a meaningful look.  
  
Spike leaned in and they started to kiss.  
  
"I love you Buffy" Spike said.  
  
"I love you too" Buffy replied.  
  
NC-17...............................................NC-17..........................................................NC-17.  
........................NC-17................................................NC-17.  
..........NC-17...................NC-17....................NC-17........................NC-17.  
NC-17...............................................NC-17..........................................................NC-17.  
........................NC-17................................................NC-17.  
..........NC-17...................NC-17....................NC-17........................NC-17................................  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Morning Luv" Spike said the next morning when they woke up together.  
  
"Morning" Buffy smiled.  
  
"So, tell me, how was your first time?" Spike asked.  
  
"Amazing" Buffy replied.  
  
"I might even be up for a second time" Buffy smiled.  
  
Spike smirked and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Oh my god!" A nurse sheirked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Ms Summers, what is this young man doing in your room?" the nurse asked with her lips purst.  
  
"I....um.....we were just.........um..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Fine, as long as you don't let it happen again" the nurse replied as she lefted the room "I'll be back in a few minutes and I expect you both to be decent" she added.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
As the nurse had said she was back in a few minutes.  
  
"Ms Summers do you have anyone to pick you up from the hospital?" the nurse asked.  
  
"My parents are in Mexico. They won't be back for another week" Buffy replied shyly.  
  
"So who will you be staying with?" the nurse asked.  
  
"She'll be staying with me" Spike replied.  
  
"Are you sure that's best?" the nurse sounded skeptical.  
  
"You can phone my parents and they'll come pick us up" Spike said.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Buffy had been home for a few days now and she and Spike were both staying in the pool house.  
  
Buffy and Spike hadn't been apart for more than a second. Buffy was completely dependant on Spike.  
  
Buffy's parents were still away, but would be home in a few days.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" Spike's mom, Jenny asked.  
  
"No, I'm not sure, but I can't stand not having anything to do" Buffy replied.  
  
"I think I know what'll have it easier on you" Jenny smiled.  
  
"Mum it's supposed to be a surprise" Spike replied.  
  
"What? You two and up to something" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sorry William, but I have to tell her. I enrolled William at your private school" jenny said.  
  
"But Spike hates private school" Buffy replied as she turned to look at Spike.  
  
"I guess I love you more than I hate private school" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy gave Spike a hug.  
  
"Thank-you" Buffy said.  
  
"No problem" Spike replied.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Am I aloud to change my mind?" Spike asked as he put on his school uniform.  
  
"Come on honey, it's not that bad" Jenny replied.  
  
"I think it's cute" Buffy smiled.  
  
"I look like a prep" Spike complained.  
  
"Awwww muffin" Buffy mocked.  
  
"Come you two are going to be late for school" Jenny said as she pushed them out the door.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I don't think I can do this" Buffy said to Spike.  
  
Spike had walked her to her first class and now it was time for Spike to leave and go to his class.  
  
"You'll be fine" Spike reasured her.  
  
Buffy wimpered.  
  
"I'll see you really soon okay?" Spike said.  
  
"What class do you have?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Math" Spike replied "If you need me you can just come and get me from math" he added.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied as she went into her class.  
  
"Ms Summers it's nice to have you back" the teacher said.  
  
Buffy nodded and took her seat.  
  
Buffy's body started to shake and her heart was pounding. She kept seeing flashes of the guys face.  
  
"Ms Summers are you alright?" the teacher asked.  
  
Buffy was now on the floor beside her desk. Knees pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Buffy heard someone behind her ask.  
  
Buffy was now wimpering Spike's name.  
  
"Buffy, tell me what's wrong" the teacher was now beside her on the floor.  
  
"I want Spike" Buffy replied quietly.  
  
"Can somebody please go and find Spike" the teacher called out to the class.  
  
A few minutes later Spike rushed into the class.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here" Spike said as he pulled Buffy into his lap.  
  
Buffy barried her face in Spike neck and held onto him for dear life.  
  
Buffy and Spike both missed their first classes, but the principal forced them to go to their next classes.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I have PE, if you need me for whatever reason, Just come and get me" Spike said as the principal lead Buffy away to her next class.  
  
Not more than ten minutes had passed before Buffy was freaking out again and she went to find Spike.  
  
She was just about to go into the guys change room when one of the male PE teachers grabbed her arm.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
Buffy screamed and all she could see was her rapists face. She slapped the Pe teacher and tried to run away.  
  
Spike heard her scream and went running out of the change room, even though he was in the process of getting changed.  
  
Buffy ran straight into Spike's arms.  
  
"Principals office, now!" the PE teacher spat.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
"She didn't mean too" Spike said.  
  
"It doesn't matter if she meant to or not. She hit a teacher" the PE teacher said.  
  
"Calm down, Tom" the principal, Mr Duncan said to the PE teacher.  
  
"She should be expelled" Tom cried.  
  
"What do you think?" Mr Duncam asked the vice principal, Mrs Smith.  
  
"I think we should give Ms Summers a chance to explain" Mrs Smith said.  
  
Buffy who had been sitting silent the whole time looked up.  
  
"I don't know" was all Buffy could say.  
  
"Expel her"  
  
"She didn't mean to"  
  
"Tom you're not helping"  
  
"Everyone calm down"  
  
Everyone was talking at once. Everyone except for Buffy.  
  
Buffy stood up and yelled " I was raped" before running out of the room.  
  
Spike took off after her. He found her in the girls bathroom.  
  
"I thought he was 'him' " Buffy sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong" Spike said as he pulled Buffy into his arms.  
  
"Can we go home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course we can" Spike replied.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Spuffy  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!.........................I'll update once I have reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Under the special circumstances we have changed all of Williams classes so that he is with Buffy at all times" the prinicipal said.  
  
"Thank-you" Jenny said to Mr Duncan.  
  
They had had a meeting to discuss what had happen with Buffy. They had finally come up with a solution.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Thank-you so much" Buffy said as she gave Jenny a hug when Jenny told Buffy and Spike the agreement.  
  
"It was no problem. So what are you to doing today?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Buffy has a doctors appointment" Spike said.  
  
"Why?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I think it's just a follow up" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, what time do you think you guys will be home?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we would catch a movie after" Spike said more to Buffy than Jenny.  
  
"That sounds good" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then" Jenny said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Don't forget your dad comes home tommorrow night and I want to have a nice family dinner" Jenny called after them.  
  
"Where is your dad anyways?" Buffy asked as they climbed into the car.  
  
"Doing some busness thing in england" Spike replied.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Abby came back to Buffy's room after getting the results from all the tests they had just done.  
  
"Buffy...........I have some news" Abby said.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy said with a nervous tone in her voice.  
  
Spike's hand found Buffy's and they held on tight. This didn't sound good.  
  
"I don't know how to say this" Abby said.  
  
"Just say it, please" Buffy replied.  
  
"You're pregnant" Abby said.  
  
Those words were now ringing in both Buffy and Spike's head.  
  
"You mean I'm carrying my rapists baby?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well.............no" Abby replied.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Every rape victim that comes in here is given a routine pregnancy test" Abby replied.  
  
"Nobody told me about a pregnancy test" Buffy said.  
  
"That's just it. If the girl isn't pregnant we don't bother even telling her that we did the test" Abby said.  
  
"So what does this all mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It means that you got pregnant after you left the hospital" Abby replied.  
  
Buffy and Spike were in shoke.  
  
"Do you know who's baby it is?" Abby asked.  
  
"It's mine" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh..........wow, I didn't know you two were involved" Abby said.  
  
"We weren't, before now" Buffy said.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you want to do?" Abby asked.  
  
"I'm going to keep the baby!" Buffy said with a strong voice. If there was one thing that she knew for sure it was that she was keeping her baby.  
  
"Okay, do you want to set up monthly appointments with me?" Abby asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"That's a shoke" Spike said once they were outside.  
  
"I know, but I'm happy it's yours" Buffy replied.  
  
"Me too" Spike replied.  
  
"I don't really feel like seeing a movie anymore" Buffy said.  
  
"Me neither" Spike replied.  
  
"What do you want to do then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's up to you" Spike said.  
  
"I don't know why, but I just want to be 'with' you" Buffy said as she leaned into Spike and grinded her hips into his crotch. He was imediately hard.  
  
"Do you want to go to the motel?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and they went straight to the motel. They had trouble keeping their hands off eachother, but they were soon in their motel room.  
  
"It's like my body is burning for you" Buffy panted.  
  
Spike smirked and lifted her shirt over her head. Buffy quickly unbuttoned Spike's shirt and discarded it on the floor. Buffy quickly moved onto his pants and they were soon also on the floor beside his shirt.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
"That was amazing" Buffy sighed as she rolled onto Spike and settled herself with her head on his chest.  
  
"You're telling me" Spike smirked.  
  
"We should probably get going though. Your mom will be expecting us" Buffy said.  
  
"Mmmmmm I never want to move. Never ever" Spike replied.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.........................I'll update once I have reviews!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	6. Chapter 6

I changed the end of this chapter, because to many readers felt very strongly about Buffy and Spike being brother and sister. I have to admit that I hadn't completely thought this through. Although I was considering having Buffy and Spike run away so that they could be together, but then I realized that it would end up too much like my other story 'Running Away'.

Thanks,

Spuffy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One of the student runners came into Buffy and Spike's class and gave a note to the teacher.

"Ms Summers you're wanted in the councelling office" the teacher said.

Buffy and Spike both went to the councelling office together. Anything they had to say to Buffy they could say to Spike.

When they got to the councelling office a councellor was waiting for them.

"Ms Summers I'm afraid I have some bad news" the councellor said.

"I don't think I can haddle anymore bad news" Buffy replied.

Spike rapped his arm around her reasurringly.

"There was an accident" the councellor said.

"Buffy and Spike were both silent, so the councellor continued.

"Your parents were on their way home from mexico when their plane hit some really bad turbulence" the councellor said.

"Oh my god" Buffy said, she was in shock.

"The pilote wasn't able to keep control of the plane" the councellor said "The plane crashed"

Buffy had tears streaming down her face.

"I'll give you some time alone. Take as long as you want" the councellor said as she left.

"I'm so sorry, luv" Spike said.

"It's not like my parents were ever around anyways right?" Buffy sobbed.

Spike didn't know what to say.

"It's just going to be like they don't even come home between buisness trips and vacations" Buffy said.

Again Spike didn't know what to say.

"They usually only came home for a few days between buisness trips and vacations anyways" Buffy sobbed.

Buffy's whole body was shaking now.

"They didn't love me did they?" Buffy asked.

"Of course they loved you" Spike replied.

"Then why didn't spend more time at home with me" Buffy asked.

"They were stupid, didn't see the amazing thing they had" Spike replied, he had a few tears in his eyes now also.

"See this is a good thing" Buffy said as she dry heaved.

The only thing Spike could think to do was pull her into his arms and never let go.

"Promise you'll never leave me" Buffy questioned.

"I promise. You don't need to worry about it, I'll always be here" Spike replied.

888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour or so later Jenny came to pick Buffy and Spike up from the school. The school had phoned her. Spike's dad Giles had just arrived home from his buisness trip.

"Buffy dear, I'm so sorry" Giles said as he pulled Buffy into a hug.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep" Buffy replied and Spike took her out to the pool house.

"Rupert, we need to talk about something" Jenny said to Giles once Buffy and Spike had left.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"I want to adopt Buffy" Jenny said.

"Oh........wow. That's a big thing" Giles replied.

"I know, but with everything Buffy's gone through I think what she really needs right now is a family" Jenny said.

"Okay" Giles replied.

"Really, you're okay with this?" Jenny asked.

"I only want what's best for Buffy" Giles replied.

"Then it's agreed" Jenny said.

"We're going to adopt Buffy" Giles finished Jenny's sentence.

888888888888888888888888888888

Jenny and Giles rushed out to the pool house. Hoping to catch Buffy before she feel asleep.

"What is it?" Buffy asked when she saw Jenny and Giles rush into the room.

"We have something to ask you" Jenny said.

"She's really tired, can it wait till tommorrow?" Spike asked.

"No, I don't really think it can" Jenny replied.

"Okay" Buffy said.

Jenny and Giles looked at eachother before Jenny talked.

"Buffy honey, we would be honered if you would let us adopt you" Jenny said.

" I don't know how to say this" Buffy replied.

"Just say yes" Giles said.

"I don't think it would be the best idea" Buffy said shyly.

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"It's not that I wouldn't love for you to be my parents, it's just......" Buffy triled off, looking at Spike for help. She couldn't be adopted by the Giles' because then she would be Spike's sister and they couldn't date.

"Buffy and I can't rule out the possibility that we might date someday" Spike said to his parents.

"Oh............Okay" Jenny replied and she and Giles left the pool house.

000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW........................I'll update once I have reviews!!!

Spuffy 


End file.
